scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of The Haunted TV Show
Mystery Log Entry #6 Dear Mystery Log It all started one late night at the HBTV Television Broadcast station, where a new episode of me and the gang's favorite game show, For Letter or Worse, was about to be filmed. I've always been a behind the scenes fellow in television and movies, but I was personally itching to see how the episodes of my favorite mystery TV show, Detective Goldman, were made. But then again, I was having fun watching For Letter or Worse live with my friends. The only downside was the fact that we were sitting next to a couple of snobby know-it-all kids, Bobby and Bettsy Brainy aka The Brainy Bunch. When Scooby left his seat to fetch a runaway hot dog, I decided to join him. But we soon ran into an unfriendly face, something that looked, and sounded, like a ghostly gangster. I wasn't sure what I saw, so I calmed myself as the show was about to begin filming. I then noticed something, or should I say someone, approach Davey the Letter Guy, the host of For Letter or Worse. That someone was a lady by the name of Prestina, who hosted her own magic show on one of the other stages until it was cancelled just so For Letter or Worse could have more air time. Soon, the show started, and wouldn't you know it, the contestants were none other than the two Brainy kids next to me and my pals Shaggy and Scooby-Doo! The rules of this game are as follows: fish for a letter, guess the word, and get points for a correct guess. The Brainy Bunch went first, but low and behold, they got the first word without fishing for any letters. The word was antidisestablishmentarianism, and boy that is a mouthfull. Ultimately, during the course of the whole show, the Brainy Bunch kept a solid lead with 25,321. Poor Shaggy and Scooby didn't get zip. Ultimately, it was down to the final round, and Scooby was up to start fishing. However, before he could get a letter, the lights went out. They came back on and flickered, and then that same ghostly gangster me and Scooby saw, who was definately a ghost from the 20's because he had a mafia gangster voice and he always said 'see', appeared again! Once we got out, we got word that the owner of the station was selling the place! We were all wondering why, until an old station stage hand by the name of Pop O'Connor, who was sitting on a bench nearby, told us it was the spirit of the mob boss Al Cabone, no relation to Al Capone. He then told us the legend of that notorious gangster. Way back in the gangster era, the booming 20's, the glory days of the mafia, Al Cabone was the nastiest crook that ever lived. It is said that he had a hideout where the TV station now stands, and he also had a secret vault where he kept his ill-gotten loot. But the cops managed to nab him before he could empty the vault and split, see? It was a brutal fight, and in the end, Cabone swore that he would return and claim his money, even if it meant returning from beyond the grave. But he speant the rest of his life in the pokey, the joint, the do-right ranch, the iron bar inn, the hoosegow, the slammer, (all different names for jail or prison) see?. Ultimately, his ghost rose from the grave, just like he promised. Mr. O'Connor said he heard that some fellows found the vault and Cabone's loot, but their fate is something that we may never know. But as Mr. O'Connor spoke and eventually left, I noticed something stranger. He wore two rings, just like Prestina. Normally a guy wears just one ring, but this was awful strange. Freddie and I then decided that the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency should go in and investigate. I too wanted to go in, partially for the loot, and partially because the 20's is one of my favorite historical periods to study, probably because I enjoy studying the history of the mob and the old noir gumshoe detectives of the period. But before we entered, we heard an accordian playing, terribly too. We soon found the source, a fellow named The Great Mel, who was both a terrible singer and a equally bad magician, who was trying to get a job at the station, but was denied... about TWO WEEKS AGO. And when we questioned him, especially about his remark that if he was hired, the ghost would go away, but he wouldn't take it. So we decided to go inside the station and split up to cover more ground, after Scooby got some encouragement in the form of a WHOLE TRUCK LOAD of Scooby Snacks. While I seached around the set of Detective Goldman, and while Daphne and Freddie were searching elsewhere, Shaggy and Scooby found themselves on the set of Count Shockula's Friday Night Horror Hangout. Ultimately, Velma gave them quite a scare when she appeared out of the coffin on the stage. So with the three together, they investigated the rest of the Count Shockula set. However, they soon found trouble in the form of Al Cabone, see? Once they found out that the wall was paper, they vamoosed, and quick. Meanwhile, I rejoined Daphne and Freddie after not finding any clues on the set of Detective Goldman, but that changed when we found a trail of peanut shells. The trail ended at a wall, but that was not the case as thanks to Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby, we learned that the wall was a secret door! But just as we were gathering ourselves, we ended up finding a clue! A diary! And it belonged to none other than Pop O'Connor. According to the diary, Pop used to be a famous radio star, and his career was ruined when the radio station he worked at became the very TV station we were standing in. We soon found a tunnel and decided to enter and see if O'Connor was inside. We followed the tunnel until we found ourselved peeking out a trap door behind the bleachers on the set of For Letter or Worse, explaining how the ghost managed to get on the set! But then, old Cabone found us again! We managed to loose that gooney gangster of a ghost by locking him in a closet on a different set, then we regrouped on the For Letter or Worse set. Shaggy figured that The Great Mel was the ghost of Al Cabone, due to the fact that he said the ghost might go away if he was hired, and his anger for not being hired was also a factor. But Daphne suggested Pop O'Connor, seeing as he was mad that his career as a radio star went down the toilet when the station was converted for TV. Velma and I, however, had our suspect in mind. And we came up with a plan to catch the ghost as well. First, we had Scooby lure the ghost back to the set of For Letter or Worse. Then, it was lights, camera, action. After a quick game of For Letter or Worse, we washed up the ghost of Al Cabone, while also revealing the answer to this whole mystery. But before you read on, who do you think Al Cabone's ghost really is? Well let's review the clues. Clue #1: The rings. Both Pop O'Connor and The Great Mel were wearing rings on the same fingers like Prestina. And that's the only clue you need, because the others that we found were just trails that led to a dead end. Do you know who it is? Well, turns out it was Prestina. She created the two characters I mentioned earlier, but she failed to hide her rings. Now it may have seemed that she had no hard feelings towards the owner of the station for cancelling her magic show, but in actuallity, she was FURIOUS! Well, she was a good kid, real good. But as long as we were around she and her fellow crooks would always be second best, see? So, with that mystery out of the way, we got back to the game of For Letter or Worse that Prestina interupted, and it was the Brainy Bunch's turn. But they failed to guess the word after fishing a Z and learning that there are two of them in the bonus puzzle. It was time for Scooby and Shaggy to guess the word, and the bonus word was one of their favorite words ever... pizza! How much was the bonus word worth? 30,003 points! While Betty and Bobby Brainy took a dive, Scooby and Shaggy won a year supply of ice cream, comics, and Scooby Snacks! Now that was what I call a big time win, see? Category:Blog posts